User blog:Samurai234/Cobra vs Brazilian Miliatia
Cobra: the ruthless terrorist group determaned to defeat G.I. Joe and rule the world. The Brazilian Militia: brazil's most dangerous gang armed with the best military weapons. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Battle The battle begins as four Cobra troopers led by an officer enter a Favela in Rio as part of a mission sent to them by Cobra Commander. They approach a small building, unaware the building is actually the Brazilian Militia's hideout. At the entrance are two Militia members guarding it, one armed with a FAL and the other with a Mini-Uzi. The guard with the FAL sees the cobra troopers and yells "Olha! intrusos!" ("Look out! Intruders!"), then fires his FAL, only to be killed by the cobra troopers with their M-16s(5-4). The other Militia member retreats into the building. Realilizing there could be other Militia members around, the officer signals for his men to split up. Two of the Cobra troopers follow their leader while the other two enter the building to find the Militia member that retreated in there. Suddenly, one of the Cobra Troopers sees a light and follows it, thinking it will lead him to the Militia member. Unaware to him, the light is actually from a claymore mine planted in the room the Militia member is hiding. He steps on the claymore, blowing it up.(4-4) The other Cobra Trooper hears the explosion, and runs to aid his comrade, but the Militia member pops out and kills him with his mini-Uzi.(3-4) The Militia member exits the building, only to see a Cobra Trooper with a Skorpion. He tries to fire his Uzi, but the Cobra Trooper fires first and kills him.(3-3) The two troopers and the officers walk across the Favela, looking for more Brazilian militia members, but they get ambushed by three members. during the skirmish, a Militia member armed with a FAL manages to kill the cobra trooper with the skorpion,(2-3) but is killed by the officer with his M-16.(2-2)During the confusion, the officer manage to exit into a nearby building. The last cobra trooper tries to follow him, but one of the Militia members shoots him with his desert eagle.(1-2) Inside the building, the cobra officer ties a pound of Semtex to the wall of one of the rooms. He slowly makes his way toward the exit, where the militia boss and his young comrade. He pulls out his Tokarev TT-33 and pulls the trigger, killing the militia boss.(1-1) The last militia member sees him and fires his desert eagle, missing. He enters a room and looks, but doesn't sees any sigh of the officer. Unaware to him, the officer is actually in another room, holding a remote detonator. The militia member sees the Semtex on the wall, and panics, realizing now he has to get out. He runs toward the door, but the officer pushes the detonator and sends the militia member flying. He points his gun at the militia member but sees he's already dead.(1-0) The cobra officer raises his fist in the air and yells "Cobra!" in victory. Category:Blog posts